godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Redeemed Warrior
The Redeemed Warrior is a minor character that makes a cameo in the beginning of God of War: Ascension. He also serves as the player's customizable warrior in the multiplayer mode. God of War: Ascension During Kratos' pursuit of Megaera, he travels through the prison made within Aegaeon. Kratos crashes into a cell containing a lonely prisoner who is rejoiced to see an opportunity for freedom from his prison. Then, as an infected arm of the Hecatonchires rips apart the cell, the prisoner prays to the gods just as it's claw is about to strike, vanishing him from his chains into a beam of light, much to Kratos' surprise. The prisoner would find redemption for his unknown crimes and was transported to the Rotunda of Olympus. There he would start his trails to become a warrior of the gods. Multiplayer After entering multiplayer mode for the first time, it will replay the cutscene from the campaign of your warrior's origin as a prisoner mentioned above, but from the point of view of the Warrior. Within the Rotunda of Olympus you will start your training and choose an alliance with ether Ares, Hades, Zeus, or Poseidon. Following that you will then be able to apply your choice of Armor, Weapons, and be able to partake multiplayer matches. Zeus It is revealed that Zeus' warriors have stronger magical attacks, supernatural enchantments to their weapons,and magic damage rewards for feats achieved on the battlefield through the power of lightning, Zeus' aligned warriors can control space as they drape the playing field with electricity, forcing their opponents to scatter in all directions. If his enemies survive the initial onslaught, it matters not. The regeneration speed of his large mana reserves means another magical attack is not too far behind. "With great power, there is always a great price to pay. Zeus warriors will never have as much weapon strength or resilience as their opponents. While they can equip armor and weapons that help make up for this weakness, the true Zeus warrior knows to setup their weaponry for maximum magic special moves and blistering lightning attacks." Ares Warriors who align with Ares are brute force tacticians dealing a devastating array of up-close attacks – high physical power is his specialty. These Warriors can also harness magic abilities that unleash a fiery rage, specifically his Blade and War Hammer. Warriors of Ares are juggernauts who excel in close-range combat and employ powerful items that can boost their physical or elemental attacks, and cripple the defensive capabilities of surrounding enemies. However, being a tank on the battlefield has its disadvantages. Ares warriors are susceptible to magical attacks as they often sacrifice resistance, for physical power. You must learn to bait your enemies into wasting magic, then strike before they regenerate. A true Ares warrior will balance offense and defense to create a class that can fight multiple enemies at once. Poseidon Poseidon grants his loyal sentinels unique support capabilities: a large pool of health, the ability to fortify allies, and command over water and ice. Unleash freezing attacks to obliterate an enemy’s defense and agility or boost your own team’s elemental defense and health. The wise warrior knows how to control a large area of space and can keep multiple enemies at a distance. As an enemy’s health and patience is eroded, they will forget that a Poseidon sentinel can survive a waves of damage without worrying about their health. Should they reach you, envelope yourself with a barrier of ice and nullify their efforts before they begin. Attack power is the only sacrifice Poseidon requests of his faithful followers. The Lord of the Ocean offers the option to increase your power at the cost of decreasing the effectiveness of cooperative attacks. However an experienced enforcer knows that he can be the greatest reinforcement a single ally or an entire team could ask for and thus should choose his equipment accordingly. You may choose to be just another soldier on the battlefield or be a tactile battery. Hades Of all of the allegiances, Hades executioners have the highest versatility and variety of abilities. With the ability to curse, drain life, become invisible, and create large hazards (all in one load-out), the followers of Hades are able to control the flow of battle. Hades is neither the strongest offensively nor defensively, but careful tailoring through armors and weapons, based on the situation to subsidize this, will help push you towards whatever role you want to fill—you will be able to do it all. As an ally, Hades warriors can quickly affect a fight by casting deadly curses, instantly placing any adversary at a great disadvantage and possibly cutting off their avenue of escape. Additionally, with the ability to cloak himself or his entire team in a shroud of stealth, the Hades team controls the option of when and how to initiate combat. However when dealing death in the arena, it is as a solo player that Hades warriors are the most fierce. With multiple forms of escape, powerful focused attacks that can affect multiple enemies, and the option to steal health called Life Leech, Hades specters are incredibly self-sufficient. An encounter with a Hades warrior will always end in the death of a Champion. Trivia *His small cameo in the beginning of the story serves as one of the only connections between the campaign and the multiplayer's non-canon setting. *At first sight, the Warrior died when the infected Hecatonchires hand tried to give its final blow on the Warrior. *The Warrior's status was unknown. It is possible the he is killed by the chaos. *Your warrior can be either a Spartan or a Trojan based on teams, with no effect to your god alignment. Category:God of War:Ascension Category:God of War Series Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Humans Category:Multiplayer